Hold Out If You Can
by LittleRedOpheliac
Summary: So, it's time for confessions. It's my first fic. Not that I've written, but that I'm publishing. What happened to Glinda between the time that Elphaba left and the time that she became Glinda the Good? Gelphie, maybe some Fiyero/Boq mentioning.
1. Chapter 1

_**/ So... First fic! Woo! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I may up the rating in later chapters, but, I have no idea! SO. The characters my seem a bit weird, but I tried to write them as if they were a mix of the MusicalVerse and BookVerse. I had a friend who isn't on here as my Beta Reader, so... Hopefully the billion times we read it through, we didn't miss anything. ;-; The fic itself is a lot of Glinda trying to find Elphaba. The italics are memories, and the normal print is... Normal... Print. And there's Boq/Fiyero. Because I ship that. The fic is mostly Gelphie, so if you don't like that, I'm sorry, but it happens to be my fictional OTP. ^-^ Well, enough ramblings from a madwoman. Read on, my new friends!**_

"_Hold out if you can, my sweet."_

'Why did that strike such a chord in me?' Glinda Upland thought to herself as the carriage pulled away from the Emerald City. She had just said goodbye to her dearest friend, Elphaba... Her Elphie had left. Run away so that the guards didn't hurt her. Glinda was terrified. She just wanted Elphaba to come home safe, or, at least, back to Shiz, despite her knowing that Elphaba wouldn't be able to come back, she couldn't come back. Her Elphie was a fugitive. Glinda knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to pack up and walk right out of Shiz. She wanted to find Elphaba, and tell her how she felt...but she couldn't. She didn't know where the green woman had gone, nor did she think she'd just _find_ her if she looked. Even with skin as green as the Emerald City, Elphaba knew how to hide. Glinda stared out the window of the carriage, a flashback of when the two were together.

_Galinda Upland laughed as she started to run barefoot across Shiz campus. She had, somehow, persuaded Elphaba Thropp to play a game of tag with her. To her delight, the green woman seemed to be a little enthusiastic about the idea. Elphaba's only request was that she was "it". The younger, blonde woman didn't care. She was just excited to play with her new friend. Yes, the idea sounded a bit young, but she didn't care. Today was their day off from schoolwork, and they were going to play._

_Galinda continued her running, smirking as the idea to run into the small timber on campus dawned on her. The blonde woman took a turn and ran in-between the trees. She stopped after a while and turned around, satisfied when there was no green bean in sight. She grinned and turned back around. The sight in front of her made her scream in surprise. There was Elphaba, hanging upside-down from a tree branch by her knees. "ELPHABA THROPP!" Galinda screamed, face turning red. Elphaba laughed and let herself down from the tree._

"_Yes, Galinda Upland?" She asked calmly, not able to hide the larger-than-life smirk on her hawk-like features. Galinda herself couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her rosy lips, seeing the green girl climb out of the tree. She laughed and threw her arms around the other girl's neck, hugging her tight. She was surprised when the green woman wrapped her arms around the petite waist and hugged her back. For some reason, however, neither girl wanted it to stop. She didn't let go of Elphaba, but instead nuzzled her porcelain face into the green girl's neck. Elphaba smiled a little and held the other closer, more protectively. This was the moment when Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland realized they had feelings for each other, and the feelings weren't entirely unwelcome._

Glinda's eyes snapped open as the carriage went over a bump. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks as the memory ended. She didn't want it to end, however. Glinda knew what she had to do. She pounded on the wall of the carriage, signaling for the driver to pull over. When he did, Glinda grabbed her bag and hopped out. She paid the man up front. "Don't tell anyone you saw me. Got it?" She asked, offering another hundred. The man took the money and nodded. He didn't care about the stranger. With a flick of his wrist, the reigns snapped and the horses started moving. Glinda watched the carriage go and she turned around, heading back to the Emerald City.


	2. Chapter 2

After multiple arguments with the Guard, Glinda was allowed back into the city. Of course, as one could tell, the Emerald City was a different place in the middle of the night. She wandered through the streets, more scared than anything. She was scared of being away from Elphaba, scared of being a the huge city by herself, and, at the moment, she was most scared of the creepy men that would leer at her as she walked. Glinda squeezed her eyes shut and moved into the middle of the street, remembering something that her mother had told her once.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Layana Arduenna and Hughmaster Upland watched as their daughter rode around in the back yard. The older woman was a spitting image of her daughter. From a distance, the two could be twins. Galinda, who had been ridding horses since she could walk, couldn't help but be lost in her own little world. She was being taught so that she could ride like a lady during parades through Gillikin. Of course, this didn't stop her from teaching herself how to ride in a less formal fashion though. She was taught on a Gillikin saddle, and taught herself on a Quaddling saddle and bareback. _

_After practice, Galinda hopped off her horse and ran to her mumsie. "Done for today, Mumsie! Popsicle, can you ask the stable boy to take care of Bubbles?" Galinda asked with a smile that could charm the darkest of hearts. How could a father say no to his princess? Hughmaster chuckled and stood, going over to talk with the stable boy. Layana smiled and pulled Galinda down close to her. She smiled warmly at her daughter. "I know you're going to college soon, Sweetie." Her mother paused for a second, smiling at Galinda's radiant beam when Shiz was mentioned. Layana continued. "Always remember. Walk in the middle of the street." Galinda's eyebrow quirked, she was confused. What was with the random tidbit of information? Layana laughed at her daughter's expression. "Always walk in the middle of the street. At night, when the sky is dark, there are strange people. Especially in Campus Town and the Emerald City. Always walk in the middle of the street. The chances of you being kidnapped or hurt are more slim if you're away from the allies." _

_Galinda giggled fondly. "Whatever you say, Mumsie." She kissed her mothers cheek before skipping off to start packing for Shiz. She didn't take any heed to her mother's comment, and instead concerned herself with her make-up and first-day outfit._

XxXxXxX

Glinda now understood what her mother had meant. She preferred the safety of the middle of street compared to the dark sidewalks where the men, and women, leered at her, beckoning. After some awkward running down the street in her heels, Glinda slipped into the nearest hotel. It wouldn't help Elphaba if she were to be killed and left in an alley. Glinda hurried up to her room and threw down her suitcase before jumping into the bed and burying under her blankets. As a child, she'd always believed that the blankets could save her from anything and everything. It was time to hide behind that belief again and start planning her trip to the Emerald Palace.

**I know, this one was a very slow chapter, but I wrote it very "spurr of the moment" kind of thing. ;-; I'll try to get more of the actual story in the next chapter, because I'd originally wanted a flashback in every chapter. Of course, that's a lot of work and awkward story editing, so that may not happen. I dunno, PM me if you want flashbacks in every chapter. ^_^  
Opheliac.~**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was going to be long, she knew it. Glinda had made her way back to the Wizard and asked for another appointment. She hated that she didn't have Elphaba here. Elphie always was better and making appointments and whatnot. Glinda snapped out of her thoughts when the woman taking appointments spoke.

"Can you wait five months?"

_'Five months?!'_ Glinda thought in a panic. She didn't want to wait, she had a damn person to find! She calmed herself down and thought, _'What would Elphie do?'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Galinda groaned at herself. She hated this. Doctor Dillamond had assigned an extra assignment because people were doing well and he thought they needed more of a challenge, and on top of that, Professors Mallard and Qubie had given Galinda a chance to make up all her homework, all due on Friday. Of course, being who she was, the blonde had been procrastinating again and hadn't done a single thing on any of her assignments. Galinda facedesked and groaned into her books. If she failed this term, her parents would have her sent back to Gillikin and attend a private, all girls college. They'd think that Galinda was being distracted by boys, but they didn't know that boys weren't exactly her type. She had, however, been busy with Elphaba. They'd done everything in Campus town and were planning a summer trip to the Emerald City. Galinda was just about to toss her books onto the floor when she heard a key in the lock turn and the door open. There stood her knight in green armor. Galinda groaned a little. "Elphie, can you help me? I have four reports due tomorrow." She admitted sheepishly, not looking up from her books._

_Elphaba blinked. "Four? Doctor Dillamond only assigned two." It wasn't etched on her face, but Elphaba's voice betrayed her curiosity. "Let me guess, Mallard and Qubie gave you make up reports?"_

_"How did you-" Galinda started, Elphaba cut in, _

_"We're in the same class. I know of the assignments, and I didn't see you working on them."_

_"Oh..." Galinda responded quietly. "Can... Can you help me?" She asked, looking up at Elphaba with eyes as blue as the sky. Elphaba noticed that Galinda's eyes were full of tears._

"Don't cry, Galin, you just need to break it down. Do the harder ones first, then the easier. That way, if you have to, I can wake you up early tomorrow to get them done. Our classes aren't until the afternoon, but you should finish everything beforehand so that you aren't writing outside the door five minutes before class... again." Elphaba pulled the extra chair over to the desk and sat beside Galinda, mostly to make sure that she wouldn't stray. "Now, which one will be hardest?"

_Galinda paused and looked at all the papers scattered across her desk. She was really thinking about how four months ago, she wouldn't care if she was here or home, she'd prefer home, actually. Of course, her and Elphaba had then become friends, and Galinda didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Elphie. That night was spent with many different stories, laughing, Galinda crying a little from Elphaba's past, and above all, it strengthened their friendship. All because Elphaba had taken a little time and helped Galinda. Galinda had gotten all the papers turned in on time and was ecstatic to pass each class with a 'D.' She had wanted to do better, but because of Elphie's help, she'd be able to stay in Shiz._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Glinda paced the Wizard's palace, her blonde curls that would bounce with every step she took seemed to have been dulled because of the news. "Are you sure it'll take five months? I really need to talk to him now!"

"Five months, Miss." The very bored looking secretary said as she filed her emerald green nails. Glinda groaned. Then an idea hatched in her head.

"Who made that nail polish?" She asked in her most adorable Gilliknese accent. She smoothed out her dress and sat in the chair across from the young woman.

The secretary shrugged, looking at Glinda curiously. "Ozious, why?" She asked, pulling her feet off the desk.

"Oh, Sweetie! Here," Glinda exclaimed, pulling out a bottle of polish from her purse, "Lurline's makes the same color, but it's stronger and it's enchanted. It changes colors when you want it to. Honestly, one of my _favorite_ polishes!" She said happily, handing the girl the vial. The secretary's face lit up. She gingerly took the vial of polish.

"Oh... Would you look at that... It seems as if a time opened up for about five this afternoon." The secretary said, sounding as if she were talking to the polish rather than Glinda. Glinda didn't care that the secretary didn't seem to care much, she got a meeting with the Wizard.

"I'll be back at five!" She said happily before standing and leaving. She went back to her hotel for the night and prepared for her visit with the Wizard. That's when it hit her, she was about to meet the Wizard again... The last time she met him, she was terrified, but Elphie was there with her and gave her courage. What would she do this time without her?

**/ Again, another kind of slow chapter, but I'm going through writers block. ;-; I'll try to update more often, but we're ending the school year, and all the teachers are like "END OF THE YEAR? ASSIGN ****_ALL_**** THE PROJECTS AND HOMEWORK!" So... Yeah. ;-;**


End file.
